


A Knight's Place Is With His Prince

by ImhereImQuire



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, M/M, pre-got, semi-unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tells Lewyn how he feels about him, but the response he gets is not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Place Is With His Prince

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the prompt:
> 
> Leave a “Value Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them.
> 
> For Jaime.

Arthur swallowed thickly, and his prince laughed, a deep, growling chuckle which made his throat tighten all the more, made the words feel all the harder to force out.

“You, Arthur? But you’re the first son of Starfall. You have the world at your feet. Why would you pledge yourself to the Kingsguard?” he asked, shaking his head as though he thought it a jape, rather than a seriously thought upon oath.

Arthur said nothing, not for a long time, for he dare not speak without meeting the other’s dark eyes, and it takes him a moment to gather the courage. “I want to be best placed to guard my prince” he said, and the older man laughed again.

“So I guard Aerys, and you guard me?” he asked, clearly amused by the prospect. “I don’t believe that’s how it works, dearest boy”.

 _Dearest boy_. The words bring a flush to his face. He’d newly arrived in his twenties, and he does not feel a boy and if anyone else were to say it then he would call them out, but the prince brings him warmth rather than rage.

“I don’t care” he said, eagerly. “I want to be with you-”

“For now and always?” the older man asked, his smile becoming a smirk. “Oh, to be young again, and to believe in such wonderful rot. I love you deeply, you know. But it won’t last.”

“It might” he replied, hating how childish he sounded, how sullen.

“We’ve had fun over the course of the tourney, of course we have, but I am not made to love my life entire. I grow bored so quickly, then my eyes begin to stray…the rest soon follows” the prince protested, and Arthur’s heart sunk.

“I’ve already spoken to the king” he whispered, looking horrified. “He said... yes.”.


End file.
